


On Bended Knee

by timehopper



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timehopper/pseuds/timehopper
Summary: Sombra indulges in one of her favourite things. [ Kinktober Day 6: Cock Worship ]





	On Bended Knee

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of Kinktober: Cock worship. Another "request" and boy was this a good one. 
> 
> I love this kink a lot, but I find it hard to write... I often feel like my definition of 'cock worship' is a little off from its usual meaning. Hopefully this works for you guys anyway. <3
> 
> As always: I don't speak Spanish so if anything sounds off to those of you who do, please correct me and I'll fix things up.

Sombra watches McCree from the floor. She watches him shrug his shirt off and toss it aside to join her clothing, already crumpled in a heap on the floor. The movement is fluid, effortless, but Sombra doesn't care: she's much more focused on the tantalizing bulge in McCree's pants.

She licks her lips as McCree’s hand tugs the zipper down slowly. She can feel his eyes on her, but she doesn't dare look away for fear of missing the main show. McCree must notice; he huffs a laugh and reaches inside his pants to tug himself free, sighing throatily as he finally pulls his cock out of its confines.

Sombra inhales sharply. McCree’s cock rests thick and heavy in his hand. He strokes it slowly, pushing the foreskin over the head and pulling it back, showing off the flushed head. Sombra’s mouth waters; she inches forward on her knees, desperate to taste the bead of precum forming at McCree’s tip.

McCree looks down at her. Sombra reaches for him, hands petting at his thighs as she gazes up into his eyes at last, pleading uncharacteristically silently for permission to continue. McCree grins at his lover, reaching down with his free hand to cup her chin and tilt it up.

“Go on, then,” he says, and Sombra lets out a shaky breath. She leans forward, resting her cheek against McCree’s leg. She gazes hungrily at his cock, one hand coming up to touch it gingerly, like she’s not sure she’s worthy of it. She is -- she knows she is -- but she’s still awestruck, even after all this time, by how perfect it is. How big it is, how it curves just right, standing long and proud and hard. The perfect fit for her mouth, for her hand, for her cunt.

And it's all hers. She can do whatever she pleases with it.

Sombra's almost convinced this is a dream, but when she finally does wrap her fingers around it and McCree groans in response, she knows for sure it isn’t. She leans forward and presses a kiss to the tip of it, flicking her tongue out to taste him. He tastes just as perfect as she remembers. And she wants _more_.

So she takes it, pushing herself forward to wrap her lips around the head and suck on it. Sombra moans around it and shudders, taking just as much (if not more) pleasure from this as McCree.

McCree's hand moves from her chin to the back of her head, fingers slipping between the few strands that have fallen astray. He doesn't push her, doesn't encourage her: just pets her, lets her know that she's doing a good job, that she's the one setting the pace here, that she can go as fast or as slow as she wants, or take as much or as little as she pleases.

Sombra moans again, exhaling through her nose. She slides her tongue along the underside of McCree's cock and pulls her lips back just enough they slide over the ridge. McCree's breath shudders deliciously above her.

_Perfect._

She opens her eyes and looks up at him, trying to smile smugly around his cock. She's sure it doesn't quite come off as intended, but she refuses to let him out of her mouth.

"Fuck," McCree gasps. "You got any idea what you do to me?"

Sombra doesn't speak. Instead, she closes her eyes and presses forward, taking McCree in deeper. She still doesn't go all the way, though; she wants to work her way up slowly, take her time and enjoy him. All of him.

She sucks on him greedily, angling herself so that with every move back and forth McCree's cock brushes against the roof of her mouth. Sombra can feel McCree's thighs trembling under her touch in response. He must like that.

She looks up at him again to make sure he's watching. When she's certain he is, Sombra makes a show of lifting one hand away from McCree's thigh. She wiggles her fingers before bringing her hand inward and lowering it between his legs. She cups his balls, teasing them with the tips of her fingers. She traces every curve and swell of them, reveling in McCree's shuddering moans and sighs.

Sombra only stops fondling him when she decides to pull herself off his dick a moment to catch her breath. A string of saliva stretches between the tip and her lips, and Sombra breaks it with her tongue. She smirks as her hand moves from McCree's balls to run along his shaft. It slides up it so easily, aided by the lingering slickness of her saliva still shining on him. It's hotter than it should be and Sombra can hardly get enough of the sight - the only thing she thinks she might like more is the taste.

But she holds back, restrains herself from diving forward again. She wraps her fingers around McCree's cock and pulls on it, slowly, admiring the way the foreskin slides so easily in her grip. She twists her wrist so her fingers can run over the head. It's already dripping more precum; McCree is hopelessly aroused and completely exposed: he couldn't hide it if he tried.

"¿Sabes lo perfecto que eres?" Sombra whispers, forgetting herself a moment. She leans in to kiss the tip again while her hand moves back down to the base. She tears her eyes away from McCree's wonderfully thick, twitching cock to look up into his eyes, stroking him all the while. When he looks down, his vision is hazy and unfocused. Sombra can hardly tell if he's looking at her or his own dick, but in the end she supposes it doesn't make a difference.

She smirks and leans forward to bury her nose in the dark curls at the base of her lover's cock. She kisses it, long and slow and lingering, on one side, then drags her lips underneath it and back up the other side. Sombra peppers light, reverent kisses all the way up McCree's shaft from the base to the head, pausing only to lick her lips and look back up into McCree's unfocused eyes before taking it back in her mouth and swallowing him down as far as she can go.

She makes it almost all the way. McCree is big - too big for her to fit entirely in her mouth without choking. But that in itself isn't a problem; Sombra loves the stretch of her lips over it, the way he fills her mouth and throat so perfectly. She would gladly choke herself on his dick, even if only for a little while.

But she isn't ready to end this just yet. She slides back a little bit, just enough that McCree doesn't press up against the opening to her throat. She still needs to breathe, after all.

Sombra moans and sucks, hard. She clutches McCree's hips, desperate for something to ground her - she's losing herself to this far too easily. Losing herself to the wonderful heady taste, to the warmth radiating off McCree, to the perfect fullness of having his dick in her mouth.

She pulls his hips forward and pushes them back, rocking them in time with the movements of her head. When she pushes forward, she pulls him in deeper; when she pulls back, she pushes him away; and all the while she works her tongue along the underside, stroking and licking him where she can't reach with her mouth.

"Fuck!" She hears McCree say above her, strained and barely audible, but Sombra gets the message loud and clear. He's going to come soon, and even though she's not quite ready for it yet, there's little she can do to stop it.

So she encourages him.

Sombra takes a deep breath and presses forward once more, pulling McCree close with one hand while the other slides down between her own legs. She rubs at her own clit, quickly but not hastily - she doesn't want to finish before he does, but the combination of sensations is pushing her that way dangerously fast - and swallows McCree down all the way. Her throat flutters and spasms around him, her gag reflex starting to kick in. But she keeps going, determined to hold herself there until he finishes.

He doesn't keep her waiting. Sombra swallows around McCree one last time and that's it: he comes, shooting himself down her throat. Sombra swallows, deliriously happy, and soon she's coming too, hips convulsing and twitching in her hand; but she doesn't stop: she keeps her mouth on McCree until she's certain he's done, until the last twitch of his cock in her mouth stops and he goes boneless in her hold. Only then does she pull herself off him, but even that isn't the last thing she does: Sombra kisses McCree's cock, licking up any last drops of his cum that she may have missed. Even as he goes soft, she still relishes the feeling of it, thick and full in her hand and warm against her lips and tongue.

When she's finally finished, McCree's legs give out and he sits down on the edge of their bed. He pats the spot next to him and Sombra gets up to lie down next to him, pressing herself to the cowboy's side and reaching over to play with his hair.

"You're fuckin' insane, you know that?" McCree asks. Clearly he's still floating up somewhere around cloud nine, because he can't even look her in the eye properly as he says that. Not for a lack of trying, though. Sombra laughs.

"Mhm. I've heard it all before."

"Right." McCree closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. No more words are exchanged between them: he's tired now, and Sombra isn't one to keep her man from sleep if she can help it.

Not when he doesn't bother to zip himself back up.

Sombra presses a light kiss to the corner of McCree's lips. "Sweet dreams, love."

McCree takes a deep breath and smiles against Sombra’s lips. It isn’t long after that that his breathing slows and deepens. McCree drifts off to sleep in Sombra’s arms, and she smiles as she gazes down the length of his body, eyes resting on his cock, still perfect even soft.

She licks her lips. McCree is going to sleep well tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this and would like to see more, have a chat, or find out how to support me, please check out my twitter [@tim3hopp3r](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r) or follow my writing blog [@intim3ate](https://intim3ate.tumblr.com), where I post progress, WIPs, and take requests.
> 
> If you would like to find out how to support me, I have a handy list of links right [here](https://twitter.com/tim3hopp3r/status/1122210346939244544). Please check it out! I wouldn't be able to do this without people like you supporting me. ♥
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
